percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Requests for User Rights
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Bureaucrat or Rollbacker, or nomiate other users to those positions. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. Their votes appear in the For and Against sections. The Comments section is open to the public. If the majority of admins/rollbacks agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. To qualify for rights, you must: #Have been on the Wiki for at least a month. #Be active (on at least once a week). #Have a reasonably clean record, (A clean record for a year) #At least four admins/rollbacks must approve. #Less than three admins/rollbacks must disapprove. Requests for Rollback Rights Lenobia For #[[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 00:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) #We wiggle, and we know it! 00:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 04:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments I would say no, even though you used to be on a lot, you would have to be on more since you left before. 05:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I don't mind if you vote against me. -Shrugs- Lenobia {Talk Page | Blog} 05:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I am thinking for this one, I got 60% on For and 40% on againts, why 40% well because you're mean...lol kidding on that, I would just like to see you here sometime for now. So I may vote but you have to do something.....impress me. (lol I've been waiting so long to say that, yes Transformers 3 xD) - We wiggle, and we know it! 00:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *plays...uh.......clarinet* *with....an elephant..* *that plays the tuba* *and a monkey that plays the triangle* -Stolen from Hazel X3- Good enough DX Lenobia {Talk Page | Blog} 00:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) lol, I just wanted to see if you were going to put anything and I have to say, you made me laugh Len...a miracle, so you do have a sense of humor after all xD - We wiggle, and we know it! 00:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) XD Frick yea~! Lenobia {Talk Page | Blog} 00:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Dagostino For # Against #Fail whaling here. 05:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I'm sorry, but I can't support you...I don't feel you're active enough. I did go to your contributions page, and I did see activity...but only with you talking to other users. I've heard from other users that you can be not too committed to collabs and you will not either post your chapters on time, or post them at all...And I do hope that you know that being a rollback is a responsiblity...I'm sorry if I've offended you. I hope that you do not hold any negetive feelings towards me for voting against you. Fail whaling here. 05:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Jack Firesword For: * Against: *Fail whaling here. 05:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Comments: # Requests for Sysop Rights SallyPerson - Approved 'For' #Sparrowsong 17:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) #Kiwi 1998 21:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Against' 'Comments' Leafwhisker - Approved 'For:' #[http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:SallyPerson SallyPerson / '''][http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SallyPerson '''Natalie Cole] 01:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) #[http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kakki10 Kakki10 - '][http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kakki10 '''Kassi '][http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kassi_Banoight '''Banoight] 17:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Against' 'Comments' #I'm sorry, Leafwhisker, you don't have a clean record. You may apply for rights again on March 29, 2011 or later. Sparrowsong 17:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC #It's been a year XD [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:SallyPerson SallyPerson / '''][http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SallyPerson '''Natalie Cole] 01:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ExtremeSSJ4 - Approved 'For:' #SallyPerson OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!' 02:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC)' #-Leafwhisker 18:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 03:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Against:' 'Comments:' #Lol don't take this offensively but I don't think you should, because you did say you were quitting the wiki, and I wouldn't want an admin who at one point said they were leaving so recently xD, and also you do have a lot of other admin places to be ;D 05:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *lol Matt, I am not leaving anymore...I thought I was and the main reason I was going to leave was because I was bored of Percy Jackso but 1.) Being an admin will make me want to stay more and 2.) I am kind of liking Percy Jackson more since I started LMS and lastly 3.) Matt, I am active in all wikis I am an admin at...well...EV, that doesn't count! -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 07:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Help desk Josh-Son Of Hyperion For #[[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 01:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) #I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 05:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments You should give josh a try and btw what are "Syspop rights"? [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'Death is the only thing I succeeded in,']][[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|''' so I call myself death...]] 10:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Sysop rights are admin rights Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:10, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hazelcats For *I support Hazelcats. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive']] Against Comments #Why don't we give cats a try? After all, she can do a better failed duty than I did >;D - We wiggle, and we know it! 04:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #o.o yeah...uh..let's give Cats a try....Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 13:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #You be crazy XD Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 20:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #Darkcloud, you have to be an admin to vote. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 22:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #SSSSSSHHHHHH!!!! DONT TELL DARK THAT! D: I have one vote! :D Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 23:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #Sorry, on the other site, any user can vote, you just need the support of one or more admins as well before you are promoted. However, to be credible, the user normally has to be active on the site and/or have rollback. I didnt know you had to be an admin on this site to vote. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #Uh...okieee...? Just delete your vote please xP Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 04:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hermione6720 For: Against: # - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) # 22:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments: #I think we already have too many admins - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) #I applied a long time before this and nobdy saw it, then it was deleted so i brought it back. Μιχαήλ the Quester 19:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) #Doesn't change the facts that there already is too many admins - SWAG SWAG SWAG 20:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) #Another one won't cause the world to explode. Μιχαήλ the Quester 20:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) #There were too many admins when you were voted, Ex. There were too many admins when Matt was made an admin -__- Half of you arent even active. I dont think it would hurt if Hermione was made SOMETHING. *voicing my opinion here and implying you should delete some admins and replace them with actually active people* I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 21:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) #Well, I know Leaf and I are the most active so dont remove us xD and Sal is crat too so i aint know but well my vote remains no. I mean we dont really need an admin anymore, so my vote remains no so far. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 21:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Dagostino For: # Against: # Comments #... Yeah so I've been here long enough, and I guess I just feel like helping the community and shtuff right now. Like edit the main page and community section on Wiki Activity, maybe put me in charge of weekly polls or something? I'd also gladly go through all the pages I can and delete them. So... Yep. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 05:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Request for Bureaucrat Rights ExtremeSSJ4 For: #I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 05:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) #Just saw this 8D - Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 05:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Against: Comments: #I think that Ex should be nominated. [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'I like trains! ]] [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|*train runs me over*''']] 10:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC)